No Air
by mpkio2
Summary: When Theodore and Eleanor are not near each other, there's no air. Cute, fluffy one-shot. Theodore/Eleanor. First couple AatC fanfic I have written. Rater K . Read and Review!


**A/N:**

**OK, this is my first cuddly, fluffy Alvin and the Chipmunks One-shot with Theodore/Eleanor (Movieverse). This one-shot just popped into my mind once I saw a fan picture of Theodore/Eleanor (Movieverse) on deviantART by user HeavenAndSky. The link to the picture is on my profile, so go and check it out before you read this! :)**

**This fanfic is in Theodore's/Eleanor's POV!**

**Reviews will be appreciated and criticism is always welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Theodore Seville or Eleanor Miller; These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. I do not belong the movie "G-Force"; this belongs to Walt Disney Pictures and Jerry Buckheimer.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**--**

**

* * *

**Theodore Seville always considered himself to be a shy but friendly chipmunk. He was always welcome to talk to new people and to play with his friends on any day particular and just be happy to have their company. He was always chippy, not smartest chipmunk you would meet, and he seemed to always believe in silly things that his older and more confident brother, Alvin Seville, would say to him.

But, putting these small weakness's in his character to the side, Theodore didn't care of them (or wasn't sure he had any). He was happy no matter what……but, around a certain female chipmunk with blondish golden hair, with green shiny eyes and a green and blue dress to match, Theodore always found himself not to be himself at all.

When he tries to talk to her, the words come out all jumbled and he found himself talking over himself in an unnatural matter. His heart starts beating rapidly, the fur covering his forehead starts to get soaked, and he finds himself blushing at the sweet things her soft, calm voice says to him. He felt sick. His stomach turns and aches…..but not in hunger as it usually does; to Theodore's greatest surprise, he discovers his not hungry at all.

It feels like there's butterflies' flapping their wings in his stomach every time he tries to talk to her. Even if there were no butterflies in his stomach, he still didn't accomplish at forming any words in the English language; his mouth was too dry (Which was unusual cause it was always wet!).

When Theodore found out the problem due to his stomaching was not to the lack of food he was eating, Theodore started to panic. He was always hungry! Why wasn't he hungry now? Why wasn't he hungry when he talked to _her_? Theodore couldn't work out the problem on his own, so one day he turned to his father Dave, and asked. When Dave said:

"It's perfectly normal, Theodore," And gave Theodore a warm smile, Theodore was more confused than ever. He then turned to his older brother, Simon. He knows everything! He'll know what to do. But, unfortunately for Theodore, Simon spoke in a language which he was sure was no English:

"Your hormones are reacting in a way which is, to your adolescent body, perfectly and understandable, normal" And he too gave Theodore that weird warm smile. Well, at least Theodore heard the word "normal". What would Alvin say?

"You'll know what to do when the time is right, if you know what I mean," And Alvin gave him a wink with his eye and smirked at him. And then, Alvin did the weirdest thing Theodore had ever seen him do; Alvin grabbed his own bushy, swinging tail and linked it with his hand. Theodore merely gave Alvin a confused expression and left Alvin with his antics.

And so, here he was now, alone with that certain female chipmunk girl that made his stomach do flip-flops. That made him loose his appetite. That made him feel all warm inside. Unknowingly to Theodore, his soft, golden tail started to swish behind him in a smooth pace. It would swish and then the tip of his tail will twitch ever so slightly.

"Err……Theodore?" The female chipmunk with green, shinning eyes looked at Theodore in worry and then looked at the back of him where his tail was moving. "Are you OK?"

"Hmm?" Theodore tried to shake his head a little, trying to regain the focus he had lost. He looked around himself and saw that he was in his own living room, sitting on the large couch with the female chipmunk with warm, soft fur. "Oh….yeah, I'm fine Eleanor; don't worry about me," He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned.

"OK," And Eleanor returned to watching all of the vegetables being cut up on a cookery show she and Theodore were watching peacefully together. Their siblings had gone to watch a new movie about talking Guinea pigs who were secret agents or something. Eleanor didn't think she would enjoy a movie with talking rodents (She got enough of that at home and at the Seville's). The movie was almost basically like her life (in a way) except she wasn't a secret agent; she was in a band.

Seeing that Eleanor wasn't going to the movie, Theodore decided it would be nice if he and her would spend some time together doing something. He didn't like the fact that she would be on her own. And so, he separated himself from his brothers and was going to ask Eleanor if she wanted some company. But, to his surprise, _she_ asked _him_ if he would like to join her……which he gladly accepted. Theodore thought it was a bit weird, but he shrugged off the thought.

She had asked him and it had worked. She wanted some time with him and she wasn't afraid to admit that. What she wasn't at all happy about was the way she went about it. Why didn't she just let him ask her if he could join her? Not the other way round! Although it annoyed her, there was nothing that she could do now; he and she were here….and that was all that mattered. She was planning on telling him, but now that the time was here, she wasn't at all sure she could go through with it.

She felt so alive around him. He made her feel all giddy and wonderful and soft and….and….complete. She loved his green eyes and how they glistened in the light, how his soft fur swished elegantly with the wind, how he was himself and didn't care what anyone else thought. She really did love his sweet higher-than-normal voice, how he said something's around her that made her giggle. Unknowingly to her, her golden furred tail started to do something very odd; it started to go to the right ever so slightly towards Theodore's swishing tail.

"Eleanor," She heard his sweet voice and immediately locked eyes with his, green-to-green. Her heart melted and her eyes dropped a bit. Theodore merely pointed to her tail. Eleanor looked at her tail and almost gasped; why was it doing that for!? It never did anything this strange before. She grabbed hold of her tail and held it in her paws. She didn't dare to look at Theodore, not wanting him to see her blush.

"Sorry," Eleanor mumbled, looking anywhere but Theodore's face. She knew what this meant, but she was too afraid to admit it. Not knowing how exactly (probably from instinct), Eleanor knew that when a chipmunk felt very attracted to another chipmunk; their tail would edge itself towards that chipmunk, without their knowledge. Of course, Eleanor couldn't blame her tail; it was doing it unconsciously and it was part of her fault, too. There was no doubt about it….she had to admit it…..

She had come to the fact that she, Eleanor Miller was in love with Theodore Seville. Just the thought of it made her head swim, her heart beat faster. But, did he feel the same way about her? Eleanor didn't know but she hoped, but the end of today, she would know.

Theodore couldn't even concentrate on one of his highest passion in life; cooking. He felt sick, but at the same time, he wasn't sick. At nights, he couldn't even sleep probably and had no option but to sleep with Dave in his bed. He just didn't know what was wrong with him! He had even asked Dave to phone a doctor but Dave merely denied his request, gave him that smile and said he will be better…..soon. Theodore had no idea what he meant but he trusted Dave and took his word for it. However, over a month since he had felt being sick, and yet he still wasn't better.

Trying to put his mind off of things, Theodore reached into a small bowl laid out between him and Eleanor, and reached for some popcorn. But he felt something, something soft and warm. Theodore let his eyes wonder down at the warm thing he was feeling; it was a paw, Eleanor's paw. He looked up to gaze at her and she gave back, the same expression on their faces, their paws still touching each others. Automatically they let go, a blush appearing on both of their faces. There was an awkward silence for a while….

"I-I'm…." Theodore tried to break the silence but failed to do so. He stopped his mumbling of words and blushed even harder when he saw the look that Eleanor was giving him; it was a smile. "…..sorry," Theodore's tail had stopped twitching and had now started to edge its way towards Eleanor's tail.

"It's fine," She smiled and blushed a little as well. Eleanor's tail was not swishing and twitching ever so slightly. She had to tell him. It was why she was here now, she had to say something…..she had to say what she felt……

Theodore's tail was edging closer and closer to Eleanor's swishing tail….unknown to both of them.

Eleanor looked towards Theodore and then back down at her feet. This was hard, really hard. Harder than what she thought it was goanna be. But no matter how hard it was, she was going to find the courage to tell him.

Closer and closer both tails got…..

"Theodore," Heart beating, paws sweating, Eleanor whispered to Theodore as she looked down at her feet. He looked towards her and awaited her next sentence.

Theodore could feel something big was about to happen; he didn't know what, but he could sense it was big. His heart also started to beat fast, his paws beginning to sweat….

"I-I have something to tell you," Eleanor said as her blush filled all of her face. "I don't know how you're goanna react, but I have to tell you….."

Theodore's suspicions were correct; it was something bi, really big. Theodore said nothing and allowed her to elaborate more.

Tails so close……warm, soft, swishing…..

"I-I….." Here it was; it was now or never. "…..Love you," She had almost whispered the last part and, she believed, she had. But when she looked towards Theodore and saw his wide eyes, she was sure he heard her…. "Do you feel the same way?"

Theodore didn't know if he had heard her right. She….she loves him? Really? Theodore knew they were close and he knew she was fond of him the most out of his brothers, but he had never have guessed this. Or did he? Wasn't it obvious in the way she was acting around him? And himself? Maybe that was why he was feeling the way he was feeling! Was he really in love with Eleanor Miller? The female chipmunk in front of him hoped it was true…..

Theodore didn't know. He wasn't even sure if he knew what "love" felt like. He wasn't sure if the feelings he was feeling love or if he was just sick….he just didn't know…….

And then he knew. Almost immediately, spontaneously, even. He just knew there and then; he, Theodore Seville was in love with Eleanor Miller. Now it all made sense, what Dave had said told him, what Simon had told him (sort of), but what was that whole thing with Alvin and his tail?

Theodore heard a giggle from Eleanor and he looked at her face; she was so happy she looked like she could burst, her cheeks red.

"Wh-what is it?" Theodore asked nervously. Eleanor continued to stay happy, her paws now holding her head. Theodore was confused until he saw something to his right…..

Theodore's heart flipped over at what he saw. There, was his and Eleanor's tail linked together, both tails swishing with each other as they kept the link. Theodore blushed and smiled nervously to Eleanor, who continued to stay happy….

So, does Theodore love Eleanor?

The answer was obvious to both of them……

**--**

**

* * *

****Well, what do you think? Cute, huh?**

**I didn't intend it to be so long but I think it came out pretty good if I do say so myself. Initially this fanfic was also based of the song "No Air" by Jordin Sparks Ft. Chris Brown. There is a link on my profile where you can see the picture that inspired this one-shot with the song "No Air" from YouTube.**

**I don't know if I should continue this and make it a "Two-Shot" I feel like there should be more; I guess I'll leave that up to you guys. **

**OK, Please give some feedback by reviewing and tell me what you thought of this! **

**Thank You! :)**


End file.
